Eyshield 21: Los cambios de la vida
by HermanosKatsura
Summary: Devil Bats ganó el torneo de Kanto, ahora a esperar la llegada del torneo de Navidad ¿pero que pasara en ese lapso de tiempo? Ya que alguien del pasado ha llegado para cambiar el curso de la mayoría de las cosas…  Adevertencia: Palabras mal sonantes


**Eyeshield 21: Los cambios de la vida**

_Summary: Devil Bats ganó el torneo de Kanto, ahora a esperar la llegada del torneo de Navidad ¿pero que pasara en ese lapso de tiempo? Ya que alguien del pasado ha llegado para cambiar el curso de la mayoría de las cosas…_

**Yami: ¡VIVA YO! Aquí traigo mi primer fic**

**Shizuka: Si claro… pero bueno a Dachi le toca el disclamer**

**Dachi: A Yami no le pertenece Eyeshield 21 ni sus personajes a excepcion los que ella creo…**

**Shizuka: Ahora que lo estoy leyendo… ¡como se te ocurre poner un OC con Hiruma! Si Hiruma es de Mamori**

**Yami: Hiruma es MIO, y Mamori es una arribista… pero no me IMPORTA TU OPINION**

**Dachi: La verdad que Shizuka tiene razón… en la historia ORIGINAL se insinua que Mamori y Hiruma tienen sentimientos amorosos…**

**Yami: Si te sigues quejando la pareja ZusunaXSena no va a parecer TE LO ASEGURO**

**Dachi: ¿De verdad aparece?**

**Shizuka: Si en lo que lleva, todo indica que Zusuna y Sena se enamoran… pero bueno creo que ya adelantamos mucho…**

**Yami: Por eso tú ya no vas a hablar en los siguientes capítulos**

**Shizuka: Mejor para mí _*se va*_**

**Yami y Dachi: ¡COMENZAMOS!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<p>

Los Devil Bats estaban en medio de un arduo entrenamiento; ya que habían ganado el torneo de Kanto habían pasado a jugar el 25 de diciembre en el estadio de Tokio el Torneo de Navidad, por eso debían estar en mejor condición que nunca.

-¡VAMOS! Malditos enanos- les gritaba el ya conocido demonio Hiruma Yoichi

-Hiruma… no seas tan duro con ellos, ¿Por qué no los dejas descansar?-le decía Mamori

-Tks… no tengo ganas de pelear contigo jodida manager, así que diles a esos mocosos que se vayan ya a donde se les de su maldita gana- dijo esto y se fue

Hiruma llego al edificio donde estaba el departamento en donde vivía, subió el elevador y justo enfrente de la puerta había un chico, el chico era casi de su misma estatura, su pelo era plateado y sus ojos eran azules, de un azul intenso…

-Veo que sigues siendo impredecible- le dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica- llevo dos horas aquí parado viendo a ver cuando te dignas a aparecerte-

-El que no se dignaba a aparecerse era otro ¿no lo crees Kiyoshi?... ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? ¿Cuatro años? ¿No crees que eso es mucho tiempo?- le dijo maliciosamente

-Bah solo fueron casi tres… te vas a quedar todo el tiempo ahí o vas a abrir tu departamento y a invitarme a pasar para hablar como viejos amigos-

-La primera opción no están mala, ya que no puedo abrir MI departamento si tu estas paradote en la puerta-

-Ups… tienes razón- dijo, dejo de hacerse el "chulo" y se movió

-Creí que habías cambiado… pero sigues siendo el mismo niñato de siempre-dijo y le invito a pasar

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no soy un JODIDO NIÑATO!-grito algo enojado

-Ya déjate de tonterías y dime que es lo que hace que vengas a verme-

-Esto- dijo mostrando una carta- esto es lo que me hace venir a verte… me la dio el día antes de irse a Estados Unidos… la verdad no creí que se fuera pero ya vez fue capaz de irse sin mirar atrás… pero pasando a la carta, me dijo "cuando cumplan su sueño de ir al torneo de Navidad entrégasela a Hiruma… además con la cajita-saco una pequeña caja de color roja- él sabrá qué hacer con ella"… bueno yo solo sigo al pie de la letra lo que me ordeno-

-Ella te la dio… la carta y la caja…- dijo con algo de tristeza bien disimulada

-Si así es… como la extraño… todos la extrañamos, ayer fui a ver a Kurita y a Musashi… los dos también la extrañan… y tu también ¿no?-

-Sí pero no como tu… eras su mejor amigo… pero bueno, cada quien escogió su camino ella se fue y nosotros nos quedamos-

- LA verdad que si… además esto no es todo lo que me hizo venir… a cabo de ingresar a Kyoshin, por lo cual estoy en el equipo de Poseidon y queremos retar a un juego a los Devil Bats ¿Qué dices?-

-Un partido no nos vendría mal… ACEPTO pero si pierden cosa que harán serán mis esclavos hasta el fin del torneo de Navidad-

-Ya decía yo que si… pero tienen un nuevo quarterback ya que el titular se lastimo entrenando, además sabes que soy un buen runnigback y pateador… pero buuueeeno les diré que aceptaste…. hasta el partido- dijo esto y se fue

Hiruma se fue a dormir ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no podía tomar una siesta en paz y los "regalitos" podían esperar… lo que el demonio necesitaba era despejar su mente y era lo que estaba haciendo…

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya le entregaste la carta y la cajita- decía alguien

-Si ya le dije además ya sabe que hay nuevo quarterback… pero no sabe que eres tu- le decía Kiyoshi

-Y esperemos que así siga todo de acuerdo al plan, así Kyoshin Poseidon esto ya es una victoria asegurada… dejad todo en nuestras manos, no tenéis nada de qué preocuparse Kakei y Mizumachi-

-¿¡En serio!- dijo Mizumachi

-Solo lo de siempre; tendrán que proteger, la defensa tiene que estar igual de fuerte que siempre y la ofensiva nos encargamos nosotros- dijo la persona desde las sombras

-Vamos a ganar a los Devil Bats- dijo

* * *

><p><strong>Yami: Aqui esta mi primer capitulo de Eyeshield 21: los cambios de la vida<strong>

**Dachi: No lo niego hermanita tienes una gran imaginación y lo bueno es que Shizuka ya no va a poder arruinar esta historia tan linda**

**Yami: Exacto y bueno dejen sus opiniones sobre el fic**

**Dachi y Yami: NOS VEMOS!**


End file.
